Him The experiment My love
by ittebayo
Summary: He is and experiment, he escaped and met Alex, and she just might be in love with him. -Maybe a little Alex OoC
1. The lab

New kind

"_**What is this? Where am I? And what are these tubes around me? It is dark but I still can see clearly there are several people around me I can see them through the glass of the tube I'm in. I feel pain; I also can hear voices from outside"**_

"**He's awake! He's awake!" **

"**Quick put him back to sleep before he breaks free"**

"**Right away sir!"**

"_**They're yelling, why? Are they talking about me? Am I dangerous? They are coming to the machine next to me, what do they want? I can feel pain I turn around and I can see that in the middle of some kind of giant tube filled with some liquid and also the already retreating needle they have used to inject something on me. I feel myself grow weak my vision blurs rapidly"**_

"**He is loosing conscious sir"**

"**Good, finally the work of my life is complete the ultimate magic creature his DNA is a combination of various magic creatures. He can use magic like a wizard, grow wings out of his back, he is super strong able to lift 25 tons and throw them around, he also has vampire senses that allow him to smell the scent of people, has supernatural speed almost as fast as the speed of sound, and werewolf claws and fangs"**

"_**An experiment? I'm only an experiment created by this man to satisfy his crazy goals, what am I? Does he even care if I die from his experiments? NO I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN THIS LAB; I AM NOT A LAB RAT!"**_

**CRACK**

"Huh? What was that? My work! He is breaking the test tube quick grab him!"

**CRACK, CRACK… BAM!**

The test tube exploded there was liquid from the test tube everywhere, reveling a teen socked wet, gray hair, silver eyes flashing with anger, muscular body, and a pair of white wings.

"Stay still, you are mine I created you!" the mad scientist yelled at the teen

"You have no power over me whatsoever" replied the boy, there was anger coming out of him as waves almost palpable. He sniffed the air around him and caught the scientist scent "Wizard" he hissed through his fangs and sticking out his claws at him.

"Um, I see that your senses are working fine" said the scientist

The boy frowned and run his claws across the mad scientist's chest; he left the place with sonic speed leaving the scientist with a deep wound.

"Don't think you have gotten away my little experiment"


	2. We meet

**How we meet**

"Alex, Alex!" called Harper running towards Alex

"Hey Harper what's up?" answered the last named

"Alex have you seen the new guy?" asked the red haired girl

"no why…wow what a hot guy" in front of them was a very tall guy, silver eyes and gray hair that actually looked good on him and a very, very muscular arms and chest.

"that's the new guy I was talking about" said Harper as they both glared at the boy just like any other girl in the main hall.

"yeah, and now I know why, he is cute and hot" said Alex in return

"Why don't you go ask him out" suggested Harper

"No, Harper that would…" Alex was cut off by someone

"Wow, Alex I didn't know you were that desperate to get a guy, but don't worry that guy is already mine" said Gigi

"You guys are already dating? But it his first day in this school" Harper was curious of how could she be so fast

"We will when I finish off with him" said Gigi as she walked off towards the boy. Both Harper and Alex watching annoyed at the blond girl talking to the hot new guy they weren't really interested until Gigi began yelling at the boy.

"You can't talk to me like that! do you know who I am?" she exclaim

"Annoying" replayed coldly the boy

_Gasp._ she frowned and stumbled away. Harper and Alex laughed at Gigi's failed attempt of getting the new guy, but stopped in their tracks when he looked their way and started walking toward them.

"Oh my God what do you think they want?" asked nervously Harper

"I don't know, just act cool" they both turn towards Alex's locker while the boy walked all the way to the lockers next to them.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" started Alex

"I SLEEP WITH A NIGTH LIGTH!" blurted out Harper, the young teen shot an eyebrow up at her

"Harper why don't I meet you later"

"Sure, yeah I'll go now" Harper hurriedly walked away to her next class

He was smirking now "So what's your name?" she asked in a normal manner his smirk was gone, he frowned lately people have been asking that a lot and the worst is that he didn't have one.

"Hmp" he turned away trying to open the locker next to hers

"Well excuse me _'Mr. frowns cranky guy'_" she said in return smirking, he smirk in return. They were the only ones left on the hall and she notice him struggling with his locker.

"Can't get your locker open?" she smirked again and reach out to open his locker. He frowned, was she flirting with him? He stop in his tracks when she brushed in front of him getting the locker open he notice her scent "wizard" he hissed remembering the lab.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she turned around and was surprised to be pushed to the lockers, hard. He had grab grabbed hold of her left upper arm and used the other hand to grab her face, he began growing his claws and fang.

"wizard" he hissed again his silver eyes flashing anger and he made a little cut on the side of her face. The bell suddenly rang telling them they were late to school, and with that he was gone.


	3. In the same class

Hey, well I just wanted to say that this fanfic will be uploaded weekly because of all the school and stuff. I don't want to go back to class T^T. Well here it's the third chapter and I'll try to make the chapters a little longer.

One more thing might have a little Alex OoC so if anyone has something to say about it don't hesitate and tell it to me, please it would help a lot.

**Alex was left behind confuse and hurt, her left arm was numb and her cheek hurt. But what was really troubling was the fact that the new guy had called her wizard, did he know? And if he did, how did he know? **

**She shuddered putting that aside and heading towards her class, lab.**

"**Alex" whispered Harper once Alex was at her class. She didn't response.**

"**Alex" she tried again "Alex!"**

"**Huh? What it wasn't me" she finally said**

"**what happened? you have absent minded since you came from talking to that guy. Well I mean you always are like that in class but normally you use your cell or something, which I'm not saying it's correct but you know" commented Harper**

"**I don't know something weird happen" **

"**weirder than what normally happens to us?"**

"**yeah, you see that guy…" Alex was cut off by the teachers**

"**Mss. Russo since you seem very active why don't you welcome the new student and be his lab partner"**

"_**Oh, great what are the odds that would be that same guy"**_** A tall muscular guy with grey hair and silver eyes entered the door **_**"ding, ding, ding, and we have a winner"**_

"**Well students this is your new classmate his name is Yasha Sukhumi, Yasha you can sit next to Ms. Russo" she said as she pointed towards the seat next to Alex, as Yasha took the seat next to her.**

**The class went on as an awkward silence formed between both of them. Finally Yasha broke the silence.**

"**I'm sorry" he whispered**

"**huh?" Alex turn to face him but he had his gaze on the front of the class.**

"**I said I'm sorry" he whispered again**

"**for what?" said Alex confused not knowing what was he talking about**

"**about pushing you to the lockers, and hurting you" he said finally turning around to meet her gaze. His silver eyes staring back at her eyes, his gaze being so intense that she turn away looking at the teacher.**

"**um, I guess is okay" she said hesitantly still feeling his eyes on her. **

"**What was your name again?" she tried changing the subject feeling uneasy with his intense gaze on her.**

"**Yasha Sukhumi" he answered, knowing what she was trying to do he looked away.**

"**Yasha?" she said almost laughing. He looked back at her and frowned.**

"**Sorry but isn't that like a girl's name?" she said between laughs**

"**No, it's Japanese it means demon" he answered still mad at her for laughing at his name which, he considered, was an appropriate name for him.**

"**you're Japanese?" she asked confused, **_**"he looks nothing like one"**_

"**no my father is, he isn't my real father but he takes care of me"**

"**oh, okay"**

**He took a glass cup of water and emptied on another cup that had some kind of powder as it started to make bubbles. She hadn't even notice that the teacher had been explaining how to do the experiment. But she had other things in mind, she needed to know if he knew that she was a wizard or not.**

"**so, do you believe in magical creatures?" she asked trying to sound casual**

"**what kind of magical creatures?" he said in return**

"**I don't know…wizards mayb"**

**CRASH!!**

**Yasha had crushed the glass cup and was now staring at his hand, he was surprised. Not for the fact that he was strong enough to crush the glass, no he was well aware of how strong he was, he was surprised because there was something red coming out of his hand and was now dripping into the desk. Everyone was staring at him.**

"**Oh dear, could someone walk Yasha to the nurse. Alex hurry take him" the teacher exclaimed in panic as she gave Yasha a towel.**

"**ok" answered Alex getting out of the class room with Yasha behind her. **

"_**Did I say something wrong? Did I make him mad, was that why he crushed the cup?"**_


	4. The nurse

**Wow its being a long time since the last time I uploaded this; anyway I wanted to apologize because of the long time it took me but I had some computers problems and I actually already had the next chapter since a long time along but for reason I wouldn't let me upload it. So I had to re-do it but it was difficult because I just entered high school and it took me a while to adapt to so much homework, I hate it. So here it is the new chapter!**

Both of the young teens walked into the nurse's office, it had three rooms inside. The one in the back was used to store supplies, the front room was used to treat patients, and the one on the left was for students to rest while they got better.

"Oh dear! That is one big wound, just what where you doing honey?" the nurse asked when the two walked in and she saw the towel stained with Yasha's blood that hadn't stop coming out of the wound.

Yasha just stared at her wondering just why the hell this woman had called him "honey"; his dark glace made the women uncomfortable.

"Never mind, I'll just get you something to stop the bleeding" she quickly stepped into the back of her office for some supplies to treat the boy. She was quickly back into the room and treated Yasha, after that she send them to the other side of her three roomed office.

"If you guys don't mind I will ask you two to stay here while his hand stops bleeding" she said as she walked them to the room "and if you don't mind" she said speaking to Alex "could you please make some pressure into his hand with this towel" she asked; Alex nodded and the women was quickly out of the room. Alex noticed a guy entering the front room with a green face, she rapidly turned away if something happened with that guy she didn't what to be looking when it happen. The nurse shut the door behind her.

Yasha slowly took a sit on one of the beds in the room. And Alex followed with the towel in hand; she pressed the towel against his hand to stop the bleeding. An awkward silence surrounded them.

"What is that red stuff in my hand" he asked breaking the silence

"Huh?" she wasn't sure if she heard right; did he just asked what was blood? Was he serious? His serious and intense glace on her make her respond

"It's called blood. Haven't you ever seen blood before?" he wasn't looking at her anymore he was staring at his hand, watching it carefully.

She was confused this guy wasn't like any other guy she had ever met before. He shoved her into the lockers, hurt her and then five minutes later he says sorry. She had never met a boy who was willing to say sorry, or admit he did something wrong. Not her brother, definitely not her father, and not the guys at school. He was a first, she wondered if he would mind asking for directions.

She giggled at her though of him refusing to ask directions because he was not lost, he just didn't know where he was.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked harshly, but he was deeply curious of what had made the young girl laugh.

"Nothing, you would understand anyway" she said as she giggled again.

He grunted in respond. She then remembered why she was here with Yasha in the first place; she had to know if he knew anything about the magic world. But how could she ask it without exposing the magic world and her? How could she be sure?

"Um, Yasha I…"

"You guys can go now" said the nurse as she entered the room.

Both teens went out immediately; Alex was heading to class when she noticed that Yasha turned the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Yasha stopped and turn around; he had a motionless expression, but his eyes where something different something she did not know.

"To my locker, I didn't get a chance to get my books" he answered and turned to walk towards his locker.

"Okay, bye" he didn't make any signs of hearing her.

She started walking not sure where to go. _'I wonder; how can I know if he knows about the magic world without exposing it? I know, I will follow him home and see if he does anything suspicious! I am a genius'_

She had decided after school she would follow Yasha to his house.


	5. After School

**Hey guys I just have one question before starting with the chapter. What does it mean to subscribe or to add a story to your story alert list? I was wondering because I'm getting a lot of those and I really don't get what they are.**

It was after school already Alex had somehow convinced Harper to go with her and follow Yasha to his house. They took had taken the metro with Yasha and where now downtown of Waverly Place, in an old neighborhood called Chinatown. It was full of old stores that sold ancient artifacts from occidental origins.

As they continued they entered a creepy street, old, dirty, and dark. Harper was getting the creeps now

"Uh, Alex I don't think this is a good idea can I go home now" pleaded Harper as she carefully followed Alex.

"No wait, we have to see if he really does know something about the magic world" answered Alex in a whispered, Harper almost cried.

They keep following Yasha deeper into the street. Suddenly a squeak was heard and a rat ran over Harper's foot "Oh my god Alex I can't take this I'll see you later, ok?" pleaded again Harper almost loud enough for Yasha to hear it, he seemed to stop for a bit and then he continued his journey.

"Fine, I figured you'll end up leaving at some point when we crossed that last street" Alex answered

"Oh, thanks Alex see you later" she hurried back to the metro to get out of there.

Alex turned back to see where was Yasha but he was gone completely _"What?! But I was sure he was there I saw him just before Harper had run off. Damn I turn around for one second and he is gone" _Alex started walking faster to see if she could find him.

"_I think I lost her back there" _Yasha was panting now he wasn't used with using his super speed but it sure came in handy back there. He had made a run for it when Alex turned away from him to see Harper rapidly run away. _"Just what in the world was she doing following me?"_ he finally caught up with his breathing _"Well I guess it doesn't matter I lost her now" _he began to walk away towards his home no more than two blocks way

"_Damn it, where is he?" _Alex was now about to give up she hadn't been able to find Yasha anywhere _"why does he have to be so fast?" _she gave up she was now tired

"I give up" she said as she lean on the nearest wall

"Oh no my dear don't give up just yet" Alex rapidly turned around to see an old Japanese man that had come out of a door "Oh, my you look tired my dear. Care to rest on my household?"

"Huh?" Why does this man talk so weird?

"Would you like to rest on my house?" he said again

"Um well, I can't I have to go" Alex was nervous, who is this man that is inviting her inside some creepy house?

"Oh, well that is sad, I would have been delighted if you could come" answered the old man coming closer to Alex

"Um I really can't…" tried to explain Alex now she as really getting scared.

"Please my dear why won't…" he was interrupted by a foot on the back of his head

"What are you doing? You perverted old man" a cold voice said as he sent a deadly glare at the old man.

"Yasha!" Alex gasped. Yasha turned to see the source of the voice, but he didn't need to recognize it.

"What are you doing here?" he growls at her, he was cold and harsh

"Uh, well I…" she began muttering. What could she say? _Oh I was just following you to see if you knew about the magic world_. Definitely not.

"Oh how delightful, you two know each other? Then you must be here to visit my beautiful son Yasha. Are you his girlfriend?" asked the old man

"WHAT?!" shouted both teens. Alex was surprised, sure Yasha was hot and handsome and all but, she never though about that possibility. All of what she had though about was about her curiosity about this man and his knowledge about wizards nothing more. But now…

"NO! We are not what you think you perverted old man!" Yasha snarled both at the old man and at Alex.

"How sad for you to shout and snarl at your father, how sad is it that you have no respect to me whatsoever?"

"Hmp, it doesn't matter, anyway Alex is already going home" he commented. But is sounded more like a command.

"Ah, yes, bye" she said as she hurried out of there.

After that Yasha started walking.

"Where are you going?" asked his elder father

"Out for a walk" he answered and disappeared

"You know Yasha not all wizards are bad" the elder muttered to himself, but Yasha did not heard him he was long gone.

He soon catches up with Alex and watched her from afar making sure she was okay. But that he will never admit, not even to himself that he was being protective of her.

"Hey baby what is a pretty girl like you doing here?" a voice said. Yasha snapped his face towards it, still watching. Alex just kept walking avoiding talking to that man.

"Hey come on baby why won't you come with me and play a while. I bet you'll enjoy it" the man said grinning evilly. Yasha was about to snap if that man said as much as one more word to Alex he will bit his head off, literary.

And then it came, the touched her, he grab her arm so that she would look at him and Yasha exploded. He transformed, claws, fangs, wings, and a pair of red eyes met the man and Alex. She gasped in terror at his demon-form. The man tried ran in panic but he was too slow and it was too late. Yasha had already strike. Blood ran out of the man's back as he heavily walked away in terror.

Yasha then turned around and faced Alex now paralyzed in place. She didn't move, he didn't talk; it was already night, it was late. So he picked her up, bridal-style, as she blushed deeply. And he came to the sky, flying in the protection of the dark, nobody saw them. She clung to his half torn out shirt as they glide through the sky and reached her house, her door.

He left her there she was standing in front of him staring at his dark figure. He stared back to that soft face that was tempting him, and gave in. He lean in and touched her lips with his, softly at first and then more aggressive and wild. She opened her eyes to the limit as she felt him take control of her lips. Never had she had a kiss like this, never had she felt someone that over her. She had always been strong and sneaky. She had always had things her way, and now someone was deciding over her and taking control of the situation. But it didn't matter she still gave in, she kissed him back, putting her arms around him as she caress his wild grey hair. That he took as an invitation, he opened his mouth, and sliding his tongue to her mouth she welcomes it. He explores her mouth from top to bottom, side to side as he grabs her face gently with his hands. They stop now and then to take air in their lungs for a second and go back to kissing each other, their breathing is fast. Now she decides that is her turn as she pushes through his mouth, taking her time exploring it. She can feel with her tongue those fangs that he bare to the man earlier. They seem cute and little now, unlike a while ago when they seemed like those of a monster, long and sharp.

And then those cute little fangs where gone, just like his gentle hands and warm lips. He was frowning, which she barely saw since he was looking down.

"I still hate wizards" He muttered as he went back and left Alex on her doorway.


	6. The next day

**Hey it's me again. I just want to say thanks to Chlavisfan4ever for explaining to me what story alert means, so thanks.**

_Just what was that? He kissed me and then he said he hates wizards. What is wrong with him? _She though as she entered her house.

"Alex! Where have you been?" her father shouted as soon as she came into his vision

"Honey, were have you been?" asked her mother worried

"Were you with a guy? Who is him? What is his name?" said her father angry

"No, I was not with a guy" Alex answered as she blushed slightly when she remembered his kiss. She could still fill him in her lips.

"So it is a guy!" shouted Justin in triumph

"I just said it wasn't genius." She answered him

"I know because you blushed" he said satisfied

"I did not!" she was getting overwhelm with the questioning

"Alex and…" began singing Max "What is his name anyway?"

"Yasha" she responded automatically "NO! I was not with a guy! Just leave me alone" she hurried to her room

_I didn't mean to say his name. Why did I say his name? _She lay on her bed trying to figure out things. Blushing at the memory of him kissing her.

_Why? Why did I do it? Stupid! Just what the hell was that back there?_

'_**He lean in and touched her lips with his, softly at first and then more aggressive and wild.'**_

_Damn it why am I remembering this? _He blushed deeply at his memory and the warm feeling that was still in his lips and mouth.

'_**She pushes through his mouth, taking her time exploring it.' **_

_Damn it!_ He blushed even more. He will never admit it, but he loved the feeling of her tongue on his mouth.

He tried to forget the memories and the feeling in his mouth. But the memories keep hunting him back. He did not return home. _It doesn't matter. That old man knows I will eventually come back. _And indeed he knew sometimes Yasha would sneak out to the park and spend the night there. Sometimes he escaped the house because his body hurt, and he did not want to show weakness.

_Damn it, forget it! I hate wizards; then why do I get this warm feeling around her? Damn it. I'll just pretend it never happened._

'_**She kissed him, putting her arms around him as she caresses his wild grey hair. He opened his mouth and sliding his tongue to her mouth' **_

_Damn it. _He shut his eyes tightly trying to control his blush.

Next morning Yasha tried to act normal, but being around her put him on edge, although he kept a straight face the whole time. Alex didn't understand it; first he kissed her, and then he ignores her. What was wrong with him?

In third period, lab, he acted like it was nothing. At least the glaring and the frowning were gone. But now his face was plain, nothing, there was nothing in there; expressionless ice. And so she gave up in searching for any signs of yesterday. Those gentle eyes were gone; she couldn't see them anymore.

At the end of the period she tried to talk to him, but he was gone as soon as the bell ran. What an incredible speed!

"Hey Alex" Harper said as she entered the room

"Hey" Alex responded as they began to walk to her locker

"So what did you find?" asked Harper curiously

"Well he does know about wizards"

"Really! Is that good or bad because… Alex are you okay?" Harper asked as she saw Alex staring at the locker besides hers, Yasha's locker.

"Alex, Alex, are you listening to me?" Harper asked again

"Eh? What? Yes, sure" Alex realized what she was doing and blushed slightly

"Sure to what?" asked Harper

"To whatever is that you asked" Alex responded

"Hello ladies, will anyone of you please tell me where the principal's office is?" asked a boy same age as their age, not as tall as Yasha but close, brown messy hair and black eyes.

"Oh, I been there almost everyday I'll take you" Alex said

"Oh, thank you how nice" the man started "And what is your name?" he asked

"Alex" she simply answered

"Bye Alex, see you later" said Harper as she walked away

"Bye"

"Well Alex, how is school?" the man asked as they headed to the principal's office

"Uh, I guess it is…" Alex was interrupted by a cold voice

"Alex, what are you doing?" Yasha asked glaring, but he wasn't at Alex for some reason he was glaring at the boy.

"Oh nothing, I'm showing him where the principal's office is" she responded watching Yasha frown at the boy. If it was possible to kill with a look, this teen would be dead and gone with Yasha's glare.

"Don't worry about showing him where it is, I'll take care of it" Yasha order her

"Why? I can do it myself" she responded somewhat angry. First he kisses her, then ignores her, and now he is kind of polite what was wrong with him?

"Alex just go, I'll take him" Yasha was now frowning at Alex, not a killer glare but a 'do what I tell you' glare.

"No, you go already, I can do it myself."

"Alex for the last time…"

"I think the lady already made her point about not wanting to go. Anyway I asked HER to help me not you" said the other boy. Yasha glare at him again, he smelly weird he was neither a human nor any magical being that he remembered from his knowledge that he had since that day at the mad wizard scientist's lab.

"Anyway let's go shall we" the boy added

"Sure" Alex started walking again towards the principal's office, mad. Yasha followed he kept getting in between Alex and the other teen.

"Alex, you are here already! That's weird normally you are here before lunch, but that's okay now tell me what did you do this time" said Mr. Laritate as Alex entered the principal's office with Yasha and the other boy behind

"Surprisingly enough, I didn't do anything" responded Alex

"Really, then why are you here?" asked Mr. Laritate

"Well, I came to show this person right here the principle's office" she said pointing at the brunette kid "So I'm going now"

"ok, have a nice day Russo" said Mr. Laritate as Alex went out with Yasha behind.

"What are you doing?" she asked angry at Yasha once they were at a good distance from Mr. Laritate's office.

"I don't like that guy back there, stay clear of him" he order her

"Ok look, I don't know who you think you are but you can't order me around" responded Alex even angrier

"He's dangerous just don't go anywhere near him" he ordered again

"Why do I have to listen to you, you are not my boss. I don't even listen to my own parents; I don't see why do I have to listen to you"

"Because he doesn't smell right! He's dangerous!" He shouted at her, luckily they were outside of school and no one was around to hear them shout at each other. He was getting angry now, he was losing his cool. She made a pause, for a moment he though she was finally going to listen to him.

"He doesn't smell right?" she asked in disbelief. He froze, he just yell out that he doesn't 'smell' right. He didn't even realize it, but Yasha knew that wasn't something a normal person would say, something a human would say. And she knew it too.

"What are you?" she whispered. He took a long time to answer her, what was he? He did not know.

"I don't know" he whispered as quiet as Alex, gentle again, that same gentleness he used when he kissed her. He looked defenseless also, like if she had hit him where it hurt him. "I know that I'm not normal, that I'm an experiment" He said with his head now looking down, somewhat ashamed of what he was.

"An experiment?" she repeated, it hurt her, and it made her want to cry. He looked so ashamed so weak, he never had looked like this before She felt warm in her, and the feeling of wanting to touch him came to her. She was not sure why, but he kissed him slowly. He was hesitant, but slowly Alex put her arms around his neck just like the last time and he grabbed her waist as he kissed back, gentle again. She loved him like this gentle and sweet, when he put his defenses out and let her in. She wasn't mad anymore, she could feel his worry in his kiss, almost taste his fears. If he wanted her to keep clear of that boy earlier it was okay, he was nothing to her it didn't matter. She felt those cute fangs again as she entered his mouth, she loved them very much. But he pulled back, and looked at her in his eyes there was fire.

He went to her neck, kissing it from the beginning of it to the base of her shoulder. Biting here and there, hard enough to bring her pleasure but gentle enough as to not cause her skin to go red with love marks that she'll have to hide. She liked the feeling that his fangs brought to her, something she'd never experienced in her life; it scared her but also exited her. She rested her head on his neck between his shoulder and head, as if hiding of something, he smelled good and fresh but also wild and uncontrollable.

After he was done with her neck he moved to her ear and moved his lips really close to her ear. "I love you" he said, short and fast but still full of warm. He moved from beside her ear to her lips again.


	7. Battle

**Hey guys I just wanted to ask something. The new character introduced in the last chapter (kind of) the one with brown hair and black eyes, not as tall as Yasha. I though that maybe he could end up with Harper, it just came to me on a dream so I wanted to know what did you guys though about that idea.**

Yasha kissed Alex gently and slow, forgetting every one of his fears. He didn't even notice the young teen with brown hair come near.

"Well, well look what we have here" both Alex and Yasha rapidly pulled away from each other. Yasha angry at himself for not noticing, how could this guy sneak on him? Maybe he just wasn't paying attention. But he didn't let go of Alex he left his arms protectively around her, he just realized he loved her and he wasn't about to let her go.

"You…" started Yasha with a hateful tone

"You better go back" the other guy stated. Yasha looked at him confused, and Alex was even more puzzled

"What do you mean go back? Where?" Alex asked

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you? Back to the lab, and scientist that created him" Yasha finally realize what was he talking about and tried to stop him "He is an experiment, and he had his little walk now you have to come back"

An _experiment,_ as in evil crazy scientists and experiments on random people? Yasha had said it before but it hadn't really hit her until now, she hadn't taken in the full meaning of those words but that would explain the wings and claws from the other night. She was scared she didn't know what she had got herself into; she pulled away from Yasha just a little and looked at him.

_She looks terrified; she thinks I'm a monster. That idiot, I'm going to kill him for this. _Yasha let go of Alex and attacked the other boy.

"You bastard" he muttered as he tried to hit him but it was pointless, both of them had supernatural speed which kind of made Yasha wonder.

The other boy looked around and then pointed to himself "sorry I am not this _'bastard' _you are saying I'm number two or Ray" he said mockingly, which made Yasha all the more angrier.

They both threw punches at each other but neither of them got a hit. "Who are you?" snarled Yasha

"I'm your brother, your younger brother anyway. I was made by that same man you were made by." He answered him without anyone of them stopping their sound-speed fight.

"So both of you are brothers and experiments" said Alex to herself quietly trying to pull herself together, but both of them herd her and it was then that Ray had an idea. He quickly moved towards Alex and put his claws near her neck threatening her, Yasha stayed still when he saw the scene in front of him and Alex turned pale. It was starting to rain little by little they all started to get soaked in the heavy rain.

"Ok here is the deal my brother you come with me and I will not harm this girl right here" Yasha growled at him, his tensed muscles ached with the wish of tearing him apart; who cares if he was him younger brother?!

"Well I guess you don't care what happens to this girl, Am I right?" he said as he moved closer to Alex and slightly kissed her neck. Yasha exploded there and then he threw himself towards Ray, which was what he was planning him to do and received him with his claws deeply entrusted into his flesh, right into his chest

Yasha coughed blood and fell down to the floor, tons of blood leaking out of his body. "How does it feel? Does it hurt my brother?" Still in the heat of rage he paid no attention to the pain and used magic to throw Ray to a near by wall shooting himself behind him. And just as his brother did he too wounded him with his claws deeply inside the younger's chest. Ray tried to throw him off; he scratched his left cheek and connected a hit on his stomach sending him flying.

Ray escaped the scene by flying away on his own pair of wings. Alex, who had been too terrified by the bloodshed and had not moved until that moment, hurried to Yasha's side.

"Are you ok? Oh my gosh Yasha you are soaked in blood" she was panicking and afraid; he might die if she didn't do something. "Yasha! Yasha answer me!" His world was blurry he could barely breath and to make matters wore he was shaking with cold; then it all turned black. "Alex" he manages to whisper as he passed out.

He woke up to the sight of Alex's face close to his and putting a wet towel on his forehead. "Yasha are you ok?" he grunted in response and held his head with one hand, his head hurt like crazy he felt weak. "What happened?" he asked and shut his eyes trying to focus in anything but the pain on his head. "You passed out and I took you here, to my room by using a spell. When we arrived your wounds had stopped bleeding and were almost half healed, but you seemed to have a really high fever"

Yasha remembered all now; the battle, his brother, and then he froze. His brother had kissed Alex's neck, when Alex was **his**, and his alone.

"Hey Alex come near I want to tell you something" he sounded weak, but didn't mind that he had other priorities. Alex did as told and as soon as she was within arm reach Yasha pulled her towards him. She fell on top of him, they were both on her bed, but she blushed when she felt his warm lips in her skin. He kissed her neck from top to bottom and used his tongue to be sure there were no traces left of Ray on her skin, which brought her great pleasure but also surprised her. He didn't stop the nibbled and made little gentle bits with his fangs, he continued to her shoulder kissed there and stopped. Then he looked up to her face and whisper quietly to her ear "you are mine, don't ever let anyone else touch you" he caress her check while he said that.

Alex was startled never had someone been so possessive of her. "I'm going to go make you some chicken soup" she said rapidly "Sure, take your time" he answered politely and closed his eyes to nap a while. Alex rushed out of the room with her cheeks on fire and went to the kitchen to prepare the soup and to try and calm herself down.


	8. BonusRay

**OK, I decided to show you guys a day in Ray's life and what happened after to him the battle.**

_Ah, what is this feeling, I feel great. _Ray looked around him looking at the scene, a man in front of him smiling as he neared the huge tube filled with liquids.

"Welcome to this world, my creation. You are the second of my experiments that has survived."

_I wonder who he is. Hmp, who cares? I don't need anyone. _He broke the glass that hold him and reached out towards the man, Ray was smiling growing his fangs, claws, and wings gave him a sense of power. But for some reason the man was also smiling while holding a remote, he pressed the button and Ray fell into the ground in great pain.

"What a great idea I had, just as rebel as your brother" he said as he chuckled.

_I have a brother?! _"Brother?" he whispered still in pain. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your older brother, created by my hand just like you. He made quite the mess when he woke up, but thanks to that I've learned to create you with a chip inside you. So you better be good or else…" he pressed the button again "you'll feel hell"

_How did I end up here? _He though as he looked around looking for his brother, he only had his description, but he was pretty confident that he would find him. _After all, how hard can it be to find someone with grey hair?_

Just then he spotted him he was walking near the shadows nobody seemed to notice him. _Hmp humans_ he smirked _sometimes they are just blind_

He was following around this black-haired girl that was followed by a beautiful girl in an interesting outfit, and red hair. _Wow she is hot. Hmm…I wonder who she is. But businesses first I have to take brother back, although it wouldn't be a bad idea to spend some time with her afterwards._

He approached the two girls and saw his brother's nose wrinkle he noticed that he was different. He tried to ignore his brother, but he was almost killing him. _Damn brother, you have such a murderous aura! I can feel your rage in waves, good thing there is no such thing as a glare that kills. I'll be dead and gone by now, wow brother you must really like this girl._

"Hello ladies, will anyone of you please tell me where the principal's office is?" _keep it together man _he said to himself _I know that this brother of us is very scary but you have to do this, or else that old geezer will put us through hell again_

"Oh, I been there almost everyday I'll take you" Alex said

"Oh, thank you how nice" _Wow bro, looks like you like bad girls_ he laughed to himself but kept his face straight "And what is your name?" he asked

"Alex" she simply answered._ Well that is good to know but I wasn't asking it to you._

"Bye Alex, see you later" said Harper as she walked away. _Huh, I guess I won't be able to meet her in the end. Oh well maybe later, now is show time! _He though smiling

"Bye"

"Well Alex, how is school?" Ray asked as they headed to the principal's office

"Uh, I guess it is…" Alex was interrupted by a cold voice

"Alex, what are you doing?" Yasha asked glaring; he was glaring at the boy. _Oh god! You scared the crap out of me! God brother you really are scary_

"Oh nothing, I'm showing him where the principal's office is" she responded watching Yasha frown at the boy. If it was possible to kill with a look, this teen would be dead and gone with Yasha's glare.

"Don't worry about showing him where it is, I'll take care of it" Yasha order her _Wow scary, and that geezer expects me to bring __**him**__ to his lab?_

"Why? I can do it myself" she responded somewhat angry. _Uh, now I feel like the odd one, well this is awkward._

"Alex just go, I'll take him" Yasha was now frowning at Alex, not a killer glare but a 'do what I tell you' glare. _Hey I'm not invisible _

"No, you go already, I can do it myself." _Right here, next to the girl you love sucker._

"Alex for the last time…" _ok now that's it!_

"I think the lady already made her point about not wanting to go. Anyway I asked HER to help me not you" said Ray _Damn brother, control yourself! Can't you see she is mad with you_

"Anyway let's go shall we" Ray added

"Sure" Alex started walking again towards the principal's office, mad. Yasha followed he kept getting in between Alex and the other teen. _Somebody is jealous. Such a possessive brother, she is all yours calm down._

"Alex, you are here already! That's weird normally you are here before lunch, but that's okay now tell me what did you do this time" said Mr. Laritate as Alex entered the principal's office with Yasha and Ray behind

"Surprisingly enough, I didn't do anything" responded Alex

"Really, then why are you here?" asked Mr. Laritate

"Well, I came to show this person right here the principle's office" she said pointing at the brunette kid "So I'm going now"

"ok, have a nice day Russo" Alex exited the room followed by Yasha

"Ok what can I do for you cowboy" Ray laughed discreetly_ he speaks funny._

"Oh I just need to check in" Ray answered

"Well then let's get it done" Mr. Laritate said as they took care of the papers

_Well that was fun, I've never met someone which such a funny way of speaking. Anyway let's get down to my mission, now where is that brother of mine? _He sniffed the air around him and found his brother's scent right away and followed him _Wow bro I can smell you miles away_

When he arrived he found Yasha kissing Alex tenderly. _Ha! I knew he was a love sucker! Well hate to interrupt but you have to come back._

"Well, well look what we have here" both Alex and Yasha rapidly pulled away from each other.

"You…" started Yasha with a hateful tone

"You better go back" Ray stated. Yasha looked at him confused, and Alex was even more puzzled _C'mon bro can't you figure it out?_

"What do you mean go back? Where?" Alex asked

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you? Back to the lab, and scientist that created him"

"You bastard" he muttered as he tried to hit him but it was pointless, both of them had supernatural speed which kind of made Yasha wonder. _Wow my brother, so you really are a murderer._

The other boy looked around and then pointed to himself "sorry I am not this _'bastard' _you are saying I'm number two or Ray" he said mockingly, which made Yasha all the more angrier. _Seriously, don't worry bro don't hold back hit me with all you got _he though sarcastically

They both threw punches at each other but neither of them got a hit. "Who are you?" snarled Yasha

"I'm your brother, your younger brother anyway. I was made by that same man you were made by." He answered him without anyone of them stopping their sound-speed fight._ I have to figure out a way for him to let his guard down, this is getting me nowhere._

"So both of you are brothers and experiments" _that's it! I know what to do._ He quickly moved towards Alex and put his claws near her neck threatening her, Yasha stayed still when he saw the scene in front of him and Alex turned pale. It was starting to rain little by little they all started to get soaked in the heavy rain.

"Ok here is the deal my brother you come with me and I will not harm this girl right here" Yasha growled at him, he tensed his muscles.

"Well I guess you don't care what happens to this girl, Am I right?" he said _ Sorry bro but business is business I can't possibly let you go _as he moved closer to Alex and slightly kissed her neck. Yasha exploded there and then he threw himself towards Ray, he received him with his claws deeply entrusted into his flesh, right into his chest

Yasha coughed blood and fell down to the floor, tons of blood leaking out of his body. _Awesome! I'm actually winning maybe I can really do this thing! _

"How does it feel? Does it hurt my brother?" Yasha used magic to throw Ray to a near by wall shooting himself behind him. And just as his brother did he too wounded him with his claws deeply inside the younger's chest.

_Arg! Or maybe not, damn it that geezer will not be pleased with this._ Ray tried to throw him off; he scratched his left cheek and connected a hit on his stomach sending him flying.

Ray escaped the scene by flying away on his own pair of wings. _Soo close, I almost got him. Oh well maybe next time, maybe if I don't go to were the geezer is maybe I don't have to go through so much pain. _He made a face as he remembered the pain of the last time that old man pushed the button.

_Oh, look! A house maybe I can't heal myself in there. _He landed in the window and slipped inside, it was then that he notice the smell that was all over the place. _ Hmm, where have I smell this scent before?_

Just then Harper entered her room, when she turned on the room she froze at the sight of a cute and very hot boy in her room. '_Oh my god! He is even cuter than Justin.' _She though, then realized the meaning of her thoughts. _'Oh my god! A cute boy! Here! In my room! _She started hyperventilating _calm down; keep it together, but OMG a boy in my room._

"Umm…I…you maybe…" she couldn't think of what to say she couldn't put her thoughts together. But she hadn't time, Ray grab her face and kissed her playful. She panicked.

"No! Stop! What are you doing?" she pushed him and pulled away.

"Kissing you" he said it simple and plain, he was smiling at her. _I don't get it wasn't that what my brother did? It worked pretty well for him. What am I doing wrong? Isn't that what you do when you like someone? _"I like you so I'm kissing you" he tried again but she pulled away again

"NO! We are supposed to…to know each other better and…at least know each others names" she stumbled _She is so cute, but why is she making this so hard? Fine then I'll play it your way_

"Ok then I'm Ray and I like chocolate, there" he kissed her again but this time he didn't let her go, He entered her mouth and playfully caresses her check.

"Hmmmp…no mmm… wai…wait" she managed to get out, he let her go. _Now what!_

"What? What was wrong this time?" he asked

"We a need to spent more time knowing each other, and set a good relationship because I don't really know you and I don't want to go out with gangster" she blurted out

"Huh?" he looked at her confused "A gangster? Well that's a new one" he grinned "so what do you want to know?"

"Well…I…who are you?"

"Ray" he said proud and smiling

"No I mean as in where you come from, you know" she tried to explain her point

"Oooh, I get you now!" He then told her his entire story, and his mission, he opened himself to her.

"Surprised?" he asked her curiously

"Not really, I mean my best friend is a wizard and I've seen a lot of things"

He smiles to her and lean to her and kissed her full in the lips.

"I guess I should get used to **that** from now on" she said blushing madly but still smiling

"You better, because I'm going to do it a lot" he said leaning again, kissing her more passionately, but still he kept his playful personality.


	9. At her house

She had a hard time making the soup because her mom was there in the kitchen. And Alex kept having this feeling that she was going to get caught, that her mom would know for whom it was and that he was just upstairs in her room. Her mom even question her about the soup, and she said that she wanted to make sure that she didn't get sick.

Once she had finally finished cooking the soup she went upstairs, to her room. She had made it to her room without further questioning and had told everyone that she didn't want to be disturbed. Yasha was enjoying his sleep when Alex came in with his soup. She found Yasha sleeping soundly on her bed he had taken his wet clothes off, and had on some jeans and a sweater that Alex had taken from Justin's room.

'He looks so hot' she though as she approached the desk beside her bed to put the soup on the desk. When she was beside her bed she heard Yasha whisper, 'Alex, I love you Alex' She blushed; he kept saying it in his sleep, and a lot. Finally he woke him up after hearing him confess to her a thousand times, and she had to admit that she had liked it, although she will never say that out loud.

"Hey Yasha, wake up" she said quietly, afraid that someone might hear her and come into her room. He mumbled in his sleep

"Hey Yasha wake up" she repeated more loudly

"What do you want" he mumbled in response

"Hey! Be nice I made you chicken soup"

"I'm the sick one here; **you** should be nice to me" he said challenging

"Nop, you are supposed to be very nice to me all the time"

He chuckled "Fine, thank you. There you happy?"

"Kind of, now eat up your soup" she answered as she handed him the soup.

He ate it, satisfied at how good it was. "You made this?" he asked her, looking up from his bowl.

"Of course I did, are you questioning my abilities?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to have this kind of 'abilities' " he said making air quotes.

"Well, I have my moments" she said proudly

"So do I, but mine are more frequent than yours" he said teasing her

"Hey!" she protested playfully as she smacked his shoulder, he smirked.

They were having such a good time that neither of them noticed how loud they were being, soon Justin came to see what was going on.

"Alex, would you keep it down I…Ahhhh!" he shouted in surprise, then he froze and stared at the boy in Alex's bed with a bowl of soup, and Alex sitting next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Justin!" she exclaimed as she rapidly stand up from her place next to Yasha. "This isn't what you think! We were just…. I wasn't"

"What is going on?!" Teresa asked loudly followed by Jerry both of them just froze in place just like Justin did. And Alex could tell that this was going to be followed by a long and uncomfortable conversation.

"What were you thinking?" Jerry asked in exasperation

After her parents found her in her room with Yasha they had gone hysterical, they shouted and question her to no end. And they were now 'talking' it in the living room, although it was more like they were shouting it in the living room.

"That everything would be fine as long as you guys didn't found out" Alex answered

"NO! Everything is not fine, because you were hiding a boy in your room" Jerry shouted again

"Mr. Russo, Alex was just trying to help me, she…" tried to explain Yasha but was cut off by Alex's dad.

"No, no excuses. And much less from you, you are the one that wanted to take my little girl away"

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore" Alex protested

"But that doesn't mean that you are allowed or ready to do **that **with a boy" Teresa broke in

"We weren't doing **that** mom!" she exclaimed now blushed, Yasha just stared confused.

"But you were about to" Teresa responded

"No, we weren't about to do it either" Yasha just kept staring; he had been following the conversation until they suddenly started talking about something, and they keep telling it **'that'. **He wondered what kind of **that** they meant.

"**That**?" he repeated confused "What does **that** means?" Everyone turned around for a second staring at him with a disbelief look. Was he really serious?

"You don't know what **'that'** is?" asked Jerry more calmly, mostly because he was still in shock that Yasha didn't know what **'that'** meant.

"No, everyone keeps saying **'that', 'that', 'that', **but I don't know what are you talking about" he said serious. Yasha was starting to feel uncomfortable because everyone in the room was staring at him, and they gave him a look that made him feel that he was supposed to know what **'that' **meant.

"So you really don't know? Honestly?" asked Jerry again

"Honestly, I don't know" he answered. They all stared at each other and then stared back at him, he frowned. What was **'that' **they keep saying? And nobody bothers to tell him. It was starting to frustrate him.

"Didn't your parents have the talk with you?" asked Teresa, Alex was feeling a bit awkward. It was bad enough that they were having this kind of conversation, but she was not about to have her parents have the talk with Yasha.

"No" Yasha answered

"Okay, why don't we skip the talk? This is getting kind of awkward" suggested Alex standing up from the sofa she'd been sitting on.

"No, wait Alex" said her dad "how come your parents never had the talk with you" he asked suspiciously because he didn't really believe him.

"Because I don't have any" he answered simply

"What?" Teresa gasped "You don't have any parents to take care of you?" Yasha moved his head in a 'no' movement

"Wait, wait. What about that old man, the Chinese or Japanese one?" Alex asked.

"He died a while ago" he heard them gasp again.

"Yasha, why didn't you tell me" Alex asked

"Because I didn't want to worry you. Just like I am doing right now" he answered. He stood straight and powerful, and he seemed like an unstoppable warrior. But Alex knew better, she knew that deep inside him it hurt, but unlike her he didn't know how to show it, not like she knew much about showing her feelings but she al least had a start he on the other hand didn't knew a thing about it. The only way Alex knew what was going on inside him was through his eyes; when people said that the eyes are the windows to you soul they are not kidding, and Alex could see it right now. His lonely eyes charged with fury and anger, sadness and frustration. She loved him, but she did not like the shade of loneliness his eyes turned, it made his eyes go dull and dark.

She wanted to do something for him, something to comfort him and make him feel better. "Hey what if we let him live here with us" suggested Alex.

"WHAT?" everyone snapped, turning towards her.


	10. Sick, and the lab

"Hey what if we let him live here with us" suggested Alex.

"WHAT?" everyone snapped, turning towards her.

"What? No!" rapidly responded her dad "Well…" he said reconsidering it. He didn't have a family anyway, so it would only make sense that they should help him.

_Achoo!_

"Bless you" they all said automatically as Yasha sneezed. "Thank you" he mumbled in response. He hadn't been feeling well all the while but he had been trying to hide it, but it seemed he was losing it right now. He tried to keep it together while the Russos kept talking whether or not let him stay in their house.

"He does need someone to take care of him" Teresa argued

"What if this two start to do it again" said Jerry

"Seriously we weren't doing anything" said Alex

"Hey Alex" greeted Max as he entered the room. Walking toward the kitchen he grabbed a can of soda, turned around and finally notices the tall teen with grey hair "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Um I…" started Alex

"What? No he cannot be your boyfriend; I'm going to destroy him" yelled her dad being jealous.

"Dad no I-" _THUD!_ There was a loud crashing sound. They all turned around to see Yasha on the floor. "Yasha!" they all hurried to him

"Dad what did you do to him!?" asked Alex

"I didn't do anything" responded Jerry

"He has a fever" informed Teresa "Jerry, call Justin and carry him to the couch. Alex, you make some soup, I'll go buy some medicine to the drug store"

They all started doing what told and Teresa hurried out of the door to buy the medicine for Yasha. Justin and Jerry where barely able to carry him to the couch; he was big, not to mention heavy. Alex started preparing some more chicken soup for Yasha, and although her deepest worries right now were merely Yasha's cold, she was not prepared for what the future holds for her.

Ray was walking down a dark street eating a hotdog and hearing the rhythmical sound of water falling from the sky; it was a cold, dark place **(that's what she said! Sorry I just couldn't resist it)**. It was late and it was getting dangerous for people to walk around at this time of the night, especially in this dangerous area, the worst in the whole city.

Lucky him, he was no ordinary kid. He had supernatural powers that most people don't even know they exist, and he was here on a mission. He was supposed to report back to his creator days ago but after the fight he had gotten sick. _It's all that old man's fault; he didn't give me a good enough immune system. Oh well, I guess power comes with a prize._

"Ah! There it is" he said as he spotted a door leading to a basement; it was a normal door nothing out of the ordinary. It was along the street full of buildings that were mostly abandoned except for the few occasional rats that came around. Naturally it was the perfect spot for a secret underground lab.

_Talk about a cliché, now why does every single mad scientist have an underground secret lab? _Ray though as he entered the door walking into a dark hallway.

It was wet which was probably because it had been raining the last few days, in fact it was raining right now. The old building had a few holes around it caused by erosion which let the water slip inside its rooms and hallways.

He took his last bite of hotdog before reaching the room he was looking for; it was a large well illuminated room and properly cleaned in contrast with the rest of the buildings in the whole street. It had a bed, a desk and a few lamps. The desk was filled with papers that contained notes that Ray didn't understand and didn't really care about; it was all hard science stuff.

"Ah, I see you've finally arrived. What took you so long and where is Yasha?" A middle aged man said without turning to face him.

To anyone else this man would look like and ordinary person, a harmless human being. Ray chuckled at how wrong that was; he was no human being, let alone harmless. He was a wizard scientist. _A mad wizard scientist. _Ray though to himself. And he was also one of the most dangerous criminals on wizard and human world.

_It's funny how infamous he is, yet no one knows his real name. Not even I know his real name; he always gives me code names that he changes every day. _"I got sick from soaking in the rain, and he was far too strong. I couldn't handle him" he finally answered his question.

"Sick? From soaking in the rain? Impossible you are a genetically advance living being! No experiment of mine gets sick, they are invincible"

"Well if I can't get sick from the rain then what was all that coughing and fever I had the last few days?"

"Fine, I'll do a check-up to see what is going on. Come my creation, this won't take long" he said as he headed towards the back of the room. He opened a door leading to another room full from top to bottom of machines and scientist stuff.

It had been a few days already and Yasha's cold hadn't gotten any better, and to Alex it seemed that it was getting worse. Her parents had assured her that he would be okay and that his cold had gotten better, but she couldn't help being so worked up about it. What kind of cold lasts a whole week and gives you a very high fever? She knew how high his fever was; she had been the one who had brought him buckets of ice cold water to cool him off.

She entered the wizard layer where they had moved Yasha. He wasn't sleeping; instead he was reading one of their wizard books full of spells. He was memorizing them.

"Yasha you should get some sleep you know. You won't get any better if you don't rest" she protested as set down the large bucket of water and ice beside the couch Yasha had been laying on.

"True, but I couldn't sleep so I figured that I would at least use my time" he responded with no signs of going back to bed.

"Yes but you still need to sleep. Now give me that" she said taking the book away from his hands and placing it on the shelf "Now go back to the couch and sleep. And get better already! You've been like this for the past week"

"Yeah, maybe you are right"

"When aren't I?" she asked teasingly. He chuckled at her response

"The point is that I should be better by now. Why am I still sick?"

"I don't know" she answered

"Hmm I wonder" he though out loud.

_Back in the lab_

"Interesting, it seems that your immune system isn't as good as a human's. That would explain why where you sick for so long"

"And how bad it was" Ray added

The evil man had now put his head into thinking. When it occurs to him that maybe Yasha was in the same conditions- or maybe even worse- that would make sense since Ray was improved from him.

"Ray I got a little mission for you" he said turning to the teen and grinning evilly; it gave Ray the creeps. "You are going to pay another visit to your dear brother Yasha and bring him back"

"Are you out of you sick mind?! Last time I did that he almost built a hole through me, and I don't think I can recover fast enough to survive a second time. I still got scars"

"Great. That means that he does too"

"Huh? OK, I'm lost now"

"You are an improve version, better than him" he began explaining

"Well, it didn't felt that way when he drilled a HOLE through me" he said almost shouting trying to emphases the word hole.

"Listen you idiot! You just got careless. Now if my theory is right, right now he must still be sick. This gives me a great opportunity to bring him back and teach him a lesson for escaping and leaving a little reminder in my back"

"Ah! You mean that big wound in your back? So Yasha gave that to you?" Ray said laughing at him, which in return the man glared at him. _Nah, that doesn't scare me. Bro is much, much more scary. _He though chuckling. "Well ---- then it's decided I'm not going to do it; so good luck with that."

He began to walk towards the door when a jolt of electricity shocked his body paralyzing him. His body slammed to the floor as he heard the old man laughing. "You sound as if you got an option. My creation, remember who made you and what is your purpose in life." Ray hissed at him. Frowning and sad, he knew it too. There was no way around it as long as that man had that control in his power.


	11. Kidnapping and the deal

**Finally! I'm very sorry, I've been out of it but I couldn't upload because I didn't have internet. **

He began to walk towards the door when a jolt of electricity shocked his body paralyzing him. His body slammed to the floor as he heard the old man laughing. "You sound as if you got an option. My creation, remember who made you and what is your purpose in life." Ray hissed at him. Frowning and sad, he knew it too. There was no way around it as long as that man had that control in his power.

/

Ray sighed for the thousand time that day as he entered the high school Alex Russo attendant to. He was here to kidnap her to make Yasha cooperate with him and come back.

_As cliché as __**that**__ sounds. _He though as he examined another hall to determine a good place to take her, somewhere isolated and where nobody would notice if he suddenly jumped on her and take her against her will.

_I guess this would do, for now. _He entered a janitor's room in a semi-empty hallway that Alex normally used to skip, or so he heard. It wasn't hard to recognize her footsteps as they approached, not only because of his enhanced senses but she also seemed to carry a depressed aura around her. She wasn't her usual playful and sneaky self. _I wonder how bad bro is. _He wondered as she came closer, he waited patiently. _She has to be close enough so there was no chance of escape. After all she is still a wizard._

And then when Alex was close enough he jumped.

/

Yasha exhaled heavily; he had received the note of that old man telling him that he had kidnapped Alex. Which didn't really surprise him much, he'd know something was up when Alex had skipped school and hadn't come directly to the wizard layer were he would have been reading another book full of spells; memorizing them.

Now he was walking down a dark street going to a place where he would have to negotiate with that old man; himself for Alex's life. He frowned bringing his hands up to his temples trying to rub away the headache that had been killing him for the past week, and he wanted to be mad, furious, but he couldn't, he was just too exhausted. That cold had drained him from every last drop of energy he had, leaving him barely aware of his surroundings.

He hadn't even told Alex's parents, right now he wasn't thinking straight, not that he cared. _Maybe at the end it'll all work out. _He though giddy.

So there he was in the middle of the street when they arrived, that old man, his brother, and Alex, _his_ Alex. She was all tied up, and couldn't talk either. _'Typical' _Yasha though as he mentally rolled his eyes '_he couldn't have been a little more original?'_

"So Yasha" the middle-aged man said grimly "you've come to realize your place with me as my creation" he smiled wickedly, it made Yasha want to tear his head apart.

"Not really, but it's not like I have an option. Its either I come with you, or you keep her" Yasha nodded at Alex without looking at her; instead he stared at his brother. He didn't know why but he still had a small hope at the bottom of his gut that he would suddenly turn against the wizard, kill him and then everything would be okay. It never happened.

"Hand her over and let me take her home" Yasha started negotiating "then I'll come back to you"

"Ha! How dumb do you think I am?" the wizard asked. Yasha muttered 'very' under his breath "How am I sure that you'll come back?"

"Ray can come with me and make sure that I come" Yasha suggested.

Ray winced but didn't look at him, the wizard though about it for a few moments and agreed.

Ray took Alex with him and started walking towards Yasha, when they were close enough he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay" he whispered and took the tape that prevented her from talking off her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm all right" she said and hugged him again clinging onto him.

"I'll take you home then I'll come back" he informed her while picking her in his arms "What? NO! You can't leave me! I love you" she said looking at him. He took off flying with her in his arms and his brother following him. "I love you too" he whispered.

They got to her house in a few minutes; he put her on her feet, and she looked at him.

"You can't go back, stay" she whispered again, he looked over his shoulder at his brother then back at her. "You know I can't. But I'll be back, I promise" he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Ray took the liberty of ringing the door bell and a bunch of noise was immediately heard. Alex locked her arms around Yasha, but he pulled away just before her family and Harper burst out from the front door.

"Oh my baby" said Teresa taking Alex in her arms. "Are you okay?" asked her father and Justin over and over again. "Yes" she responded all the times. "YOU!" her father exclaimed when he finally turned to Yasha, Yasha flinched. "YOU, did this to her!" he shouted throwing himself towards him to grab his neck, which Yasha allowed. "No! Wait it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault at all"

"Then who's is it?" he said turning back towards Alex who was surrounded by everyone's embrace. "We don't have time for this" mumbled Ray. "Yeah, you're right. But then again this is all your fault isn't it?" Yasha said in return, breaking off Jerry's hold as if it was nothing. And started backing away from the Russos.

"You come back here young man, I am not done with you, you hear me?" Jerry kept shouting at Yasha, he didn't stop him.

Ray hung a good five feet away from the family, hurt from what Yasha had said, but was soon recognized, "Ray!" someone gasped. Ray flinched but kept his eyes on the ground, nevertheless his face showed he hated being the bad guy.

"Hurry, we don't have all day right Ray? I mean, wasn't you who kidnapped Alex and started all this mess?" Yasha asked sarcastically, Ray winced inwardly. Harper gasped, and Ray saw her eyes watering just before turning away.

It was bad enough that his brother was practically throwing acid at him, but now Harper though that he was the bad guy too. _Damn it all, why does it have to be this hard? _Ray cursed and both experiments took off.


End file.
